GermanyxItaly-7 Minutes In Heaven
by Sami365
Summary: Alfred and Amelia are having another party and Feliciano is going to use it to his advantage.


The whole party was very lively, like many of Alfred and Amelia's in the past. Everyone was drinking, talking, or dancing somewhere in the room. The party was at Amelia's house (more like mansion) since it had more room to contain most of the world's countries.

"Okay, listen up, dudes!" Alfred's voice boomed over the chatter from the front of. "The **heroes **have something to say!"

The noise slowly died down and the Americans waited till they had their attention before continuing. Once things had quiet down, Amelia spoke.

"Okay, now its game time!" Amelia grinned at the crowd. "And you all have to play because I said so~. Anyway, we all need you in the center of the room."

Ludwig sighed, a bit annoyed by this. Even with the free beer here, he only came because Feliciano and his bruder dragged him here, the latter being off somewhere with Francis and Antonio.

"Well, we no choose. Come, Feli-." The German looked over to find that his Italian friend was no longer there. He quickly scanned the room, wanting to make sure Feli was close and not doing something stupid. After a moment or so, his eyes landed on the smaller man, who was already in the center of the room, talking with Amelia.

Ludwig hurried the center of the room to retrieve his friend.

"Don't worry about a thing, dude!" Amelia's blue eyes practically sparkled with excitement. "This will be best game ever!"

"Si! Grazie-"

"Italy!"Germany yelled from behind the Italian. "You can't just disappear like that!"

Feli jumped and turned to face the German.

"Ve? But Amelia said to come the center!"

Ludwig sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well next time wait for me."

"Si!" Italy smiled and grabbed his friend's arm. "Now let's sit so the game can start~."

The larger man followed the brunette to two seats next to Romano, who was busy yelling at Spain while the other two members of the BTT laughed at him.

"Okay, guys!" Amelia yelled over the others, causing people to cease their talking once more, leaving only the sound of Romano yelling at Spain for a moment till the Southern Italian's face went red and Antonio started hugging his "little tomato", which earned him a slap on the back of his head. Some people laughed or aww'd while others stared impatiently at the two.

"Now for the game~." Amelia said excitedly. "We'll be playing 7 Minutes In Heaven!"

Some countries whistled and cheered while others went red in the face or muttered about how stupid it was. The German did both of the latter.

"Well, this is pointless." He complained, bringing his drink to his lips to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"It'll be fun!" Italy assured, patting Ludwig's back. "I can't wait to start~."

The blonde stared into space, suddenly annoyed. Of course Italy would like this sort of game. The Italian would probably enjoy it no matter what girl was brought in with him. Germany couldn't let himself get jealous though. Italy had already turned him down last Valentine's Day and trying to keep the other from being with someone else wouldn't be right. Ludwig just had to accept things as is.

"So here's how it's gonna go, dudes!" Alfred explained. "Mel has this bag full of things we took from you at the last meeting-."

The others did not like that. People started yelling and complaining about the Americans stealing from them. Ludwig lost it.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The room went dead silent in an instant.

"They did it, it happened, now let's move on!" He told the room. "Let's just get this game over with so we can get our things back."

Amelia grinned and put an arm around the German's shoulders.

"Heh, thanks man!" She leaned against him for a moment. "Even us heroes need people like you helping us out! You should so be my sidekick!"

Ludwig took a breathe, anger slowly simmering down.

"Now get back to it, bro!" The blonde girl said to her brother, letting the German go.

"Right!" Alfred continued where he left off. "So Sis'll hand you the bag and whoever owns the thing you pulled out goes into the closet with you! The rest is pretty much obvious, am I right?"

The American guy laughed.

"So, who's going first?" Amelia asked the room.

Some people started nominating others to go first, ones clearly didn't even want to play. In the end, Arthur was forced to go first. He reluctantly reached into the bag and pulled out a pack of cards. His emerald eyes glanced around the room and before he could ask, the person spoke. And Arthur_really _wished he hadn't.

"Those would moi's~." Francis stood up, smirking at the British like he was already imagining how they'll spend the seven minutes.

"The bloody hell they are!" Arthur argued, trying to get out having to do this with _him_.

Antonio confirmed that he gave the Frenchman the cards as a gift just last week though so despite want Arthur wanted or both Americans' disappointment, the Brit had to go in the closet with Francis. During the seven minutes, there were an occasional bumps against the wall after some yelling in the beginning. Whether they just fought or played the game right, no one knows for sure, but Arthur did emerge, face red, and Francis with a red mark on his face, as if he was slapped _hard_, but he still smiled like he was the happiest man in the world.

Others went in after them. Austria and Hungary (to which the Prussian had to tease the two about). Belarus and Liechtenstein (the younger girl's brother did protest at first, but ended up giving in Lili). Denmark and Norway. Gilbert and Madeline. Julchen and Annalise. Ukraine almost went in with Spain, but had to pick again because Romano dragged the Spaniard out out of the room then, causing the others to label Antonio as MIA and have the woman pick again. Luckily, she got Turkey and both seemed pretty please by it. Then it was Italy's turn.

"Look, Germany! It's your necklace~." The Italian said happily.

"What!?" The German felt around his neck as he stared at the cross in his friend's hand. He just had the necklace on earlier! If the Americans took these things at the last meeting, how did this get in there?!

"Well there ya go!" Amelia grinned. "Now hurry and get in there you two!"

Ludwig took the cross from his friend and practically pushed into the closet by the woman. He sighed and turned to Feli as the door closed. Before he could say anything though, the Italian had his lips over the blonde's lips. Germany's eyes widened, but he couldn't get himself to pull away. It only lasted a moment though.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while." Italy smiled at him in the dimly lit closet as Germany stared in surprise.

"This...this makes no sense." Ludwig got out. "You turned me down already and now you're kissing me?"

Feli's smile fell.

"I was so surprised and confused then." Italy explained. "I didn't know you liked me and all of sudden you did...that."

The brunette perked by up.

"But now I'm ready~." He smiled once more. "I love you, Luddy~."

"Feliciano..." The German stared once more before holding the Italian and bringing him in for a kiss, not as innocent or short as the one Feli started a moment before. Italy wrapped his arm's around Ludwig's neck. They'd break it a few times here and there to breathe, but kept it going for most of their time in the closet till Amelia opened the door.

A few minutes later, Alfred looked to Amelia.

"So, _that's _why you wanted to play this game instead."

His sister grinned.

"Maybe~. I had other reasons too." She stuck her tongue out at him before taking her turn and pulling an object out of the bag. A key chain with a little plastic tea cup on the end. "Like this! **Yes**! She's _mine_!"

Alice's face went red at the other other girl's reaction.

"Amelia-."

"Cheater!" Alfred yelled over the British woman to his sister, causing Amelia to laugh and wrap her arms around Alice.


End file.
